Melting the Ice
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: Underneath an icy shield is a girl who just wants to have fun, without getting hurt. Who will be the one to show her how to have a good time? Will she be happy even after her brother falls in love? Troypay and Ryella
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Underneath an icy shield is a girl who just wants to have fun, without getting hurt. Who will be the one to show her how to have a good time? Will she be happy even after her brother falls in love? Troypay and Ryella

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I have made up, Disney owns the rest

It was a Monday morning like any other at East High, Troy Bolton the all-star basketball wildcats champion strode into school with his best friend Gabriella "Brainiac" Montez, after Twinkle Town the other students assumed they would get together as they shared so much chemistry on stage, the only problem with their assumption was Troy and Gabriella only had feelings for each other of the friendship kind, like brother-sister so they stayed best friends, shared secrets and all that. Truth was Gabriella had a crush on Ryan Evans, older brother to 'Ice Bitch' Sharpay Evans; he was older than her by 3 minutes, Ryan often followed his sister around at school like a lost puppy and because of this everyone thought that he was scared of her along with everyone else. Truth was he was very over-protective of her and Sharpay didn't seem to mind. She on the other hand was very bossy, loved to be involved in musicals and treated everyone else poorly but Ryan, the other students were terrified of her and Sharpay didn't seem to mind at all. At 9.15 the Evans twins entered the school, 15 minutes before the bell every student parted like the red sea for Sharpay, followed by Ryan to walk through as if they were royalty. Sharpay's white heels made a strong 'click click click' against the white hall floor of East High as she stomped to her pink locker, she grabbed her books and stomped to her first lesson which was homeroom with Ms. Darbus- her favourite teacher who was also head of the Drama Club. As soon was Sharpay was out of sight Gabby whispered to Troy,

"OMG Ryan is so darn cute, his eyes, his hair, everything about him is perfect, isn't it Troy?"

"Umm, Gabby hate to break it to you, I'm not a girl I'm a boy, I'm interested in girls, not boys I'm not gay, now if you talked to Taylor about it, I'm sure you'd get more outta her."

"Your so right Troy, I'll talk to her in homeroom I need to talk to her about the Scholastic Decathlon anyways, we better get going Troy the bell is gonna go in 2 minutes and I'm sure you don't want to be late for homeroom especially because we have Ms.Darbus!"

With that those two rushed off to their class, they arrived just in time because as soon as they were through the door the bell rung. Ms. Darbus droned on about something, no-one payed attention to, after about 10 minutes she put on a film of (insert musical name here, work with me!!!). The class all started talking when the film started, even Sharpay and Ryan- they'd seen this film loads of times before so they knew the ins and outs. Troy, Gabby, Chad, his girlfriend Taylor, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi talked about random things e.g. what did they do over the weekend. As Troy was talking to Zeke he noticed Sharpay shooting Daggers at Ryan as though they were having an argument, the Evan twins having an argument! Troy was determined to try and understand what they were arguing about, the next thing he knew Sharpay stood up screaming at Ryan "I HATE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO SPEAK TO ME!" Then stormed out the classroom, as she passed Troy, to him it looked like she was trying to hold back her tears until she was somewhere alone, he had this strange urge to follow her, hold her close and wanted to make her happy. As soon as the door banged shut behind Sharpay, Ms. Darbus rose from her seat and followed in pursuit of Sharpay, when Ms. Darbus left Gabby instantly called Ryan over to talk to him and it seemed Ryan was more than happy to come and sit with them. When Ryan had sat down he flashed a smile at Gabby, and she happily returned the smile. Gabby striked up an "interesting" conversation with Ryan, soon they were too involved in their own discussion to notice anyone else, near the end of the lesson Gabby seemed to try and worm out of Ryan what him and Sharpay were arguing, but it was no use Ryan was as stubborn as a donkey when it came to his sister, he also told Gabby he wasn't even going to try and patch things up with her, at least not for a while until she calmed down which she did eventually. Gabby and Ryan even ended up walking arm in arm to their next class- history together.

"Awww they make such a cute couple, I bet he's gonna ask her out by the end of this week!"

Taylor screeched when 'the couple' were out of earshot, when all of a sudden Troy asked,

"I wonder what Ryan said to make her throw a hissy fit and walk out?"

"What the hell dude, she's the ice queen since when has she been known not to throw hissy fits for attention. It was probably over something stupid you no like Ryan threatening to tell everyone who she finds attractive or he said the wrong thing to her and accidently offended her,"

Chad replied, though Troy wasn't completely convinced he vowed he was going to find out no matter what it took. Troy looked for Sharpay throughout the rest of the school day but never saw her, not even at lunch dominating the Drama club table and scaring Kelsi out of her pants- for once. At the end of the day, after practice Troy wandered home alone, he took this time to think about, well stuff. He knew for a fact that Gabby and Ryan were on an ice-cream date, truth was Ryan had had a crush on Gabby but didn't want to pursue her with his sister around on account of her strong dislike of Gabby and her over-protectiveness of Sharpay when she was at school, he had never wanted Sharpay to get hurt or be lonely. On the other-hand Chad had rushed off after practice to meet Taylor for their 3 month anniversary dinner, Zeke was baking- as usual whilst Kelsi and Jason were also on a date. Once home Troy flung his bag on the floor by his front door, yelled 'hi' at his mum and sat on the sofa in front of the TV. The game was on in 15 minutes and just before the game was the news which his friends rarely watched, he wasn't paying any attention until one headline caught his eye- "Ruby Evans aged 43, wife to Michael and mother of 2 was found dead upon murder scene late afternoon yesterday. It is believed that she was stabbed in her stomach, strangled to death and left to rot at Williams & Boots warehouse. Her body was found at 5.22pm by someone in the area, who was due to drop off a delivery, Mr. Smith then alerted the police as soon as he came across her body. We send out our sympathy to the Evans family and the police have promised to catch the person behind her murder."

Troy couldn't believe it, Sharpay's mum was dead, DEAD! That's why Sharpay was probably so sensitive this morning, but Ryan if he knew wouldn't he have been sad and stayed off school, unless... He didn't know! What type of sister doesn't tell her own brother their mum is dead! Well he probably knows now or he will by tomorrow. Without even realising what he was doing Troy went outside and started walking towards the Evans house, his feet dragging him step by step, closer and closer he came until he was standing outside the front door of their rather large house. He knocked on the door, waited for about a minute before Sharpay opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy, as soon as she saw Troy she softly said,

"Ryan's not home, so just go, leave and waddle back to your house you toe-rag!"

"I came here to see you, to see if you alright,"

"Just leave me alone, I don't want your pity! Why would you want to see me? Me? I don't want you here so just turn around and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU FREAK!"

Sharpay screamed at his face and slammed the door before he could get another word in so he whispered to the door,

"Because Sharpay, I care about you, there's this part of me inside to see you upset or hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you to everyone who put this story on story alert, I really appreciate it!! Here's chapter two and I'm sorry if people think it sucks a bit- it'****s only my first fanfic**** xx**

**Summary: Underneath an Icy shield is a girl who just wants to have fun, without getting hurt. Who will be the one to show her how to have a good time? Will she be happy even after her brother falls in love? Troypay and Ryella**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up, Disney owns the rest**

After confronting Sharpay, Troy dragged his feet back to his house feeling disappointed, he only wanted to see how she was, so why did she bite is head off? When he walked through the front door his mother (sue Bolton) and his father (Jack Bolton) were ready to interrogate him about where he had been, Troy wasn't up to telling them he went to see a girl who's mother had been murdered and when he tried to talk to her, she slammed the door in his face, so he simply went upstairs to his room ignoring his parents and their comments and only came back down for dinner.

Troy was not looking forward to the next day at school, he was going to have see Sharpay- wait, a part of him actually wanted to see Sharpay! His feelings were confusing him, and in order to sort them out he was going to have to talk to Sharpay...

Meanwhile at the Evan's house/mansion as soon as Sharpay had shut the door in Troy's face she had silently began to cry while saying to herself,

"Why me, WHY??? What have I ever done to deserve my mother dying, my brother biting my head off? Why can't I just take a chance to find out what it's like to have friends, friends who will always be by your side and aren't interested in your money? Oh, yeah that's right the last time I did that, it all ended horribly and me humiliating myself. Why can't I let my brother be happy, living the life he chooses instead of him always ending up protecting me? That's because I'm selfish, a selfish bitch! I mean what sister doesn't even tell her own brother their mom is dead and never coming back!"

Tears where now streaming down her face, she was home all alone, she had left the school after Ms. Darbus had found her and after listening to her sob story about her life and her mother's death decided she could take the rest of the day off school. Her daddy, Michael Evans was at work, his way of dealing with grief was working himself until he was exhausted- which couldn't have been good for his health, while her brother was somewhere with people 'friends' and she had no clue where. After her showdown in front of Troy and everybody probably knowing about her mother's death by tomorrow at school, she decided she was going to go to East High tomorrow to show she wasn't weak, vulnerable and needed help, no she was Sharpay 'ice queen' Evans, the person everyone feared, the person who didn't care what people said or thought about her, she was a person who never let anyone close, dressed in expensive clothes and never ever let anything bother her!

Troy was at his locker getting out his books and was surrounded by the b-ball team, Gabby and Taylor, when... BANG! The white entrance doors burst open and there stood Sharpay before them in a white top decorated with rhinestones, a pink denim skirt and silver shoes, her hair was straight and in a side-ponytail. CLICK, CLICK, CLICK went her heels against the clean marble floor in the hallway; she stopped in front of the whispering students who hadn't parted for her as usual, she heard snippets of conversations, but they were all talking about one thing...

"OMG I can't believe she's here even though her mom was murdered."

"She's brave to be here, I would be at home crying my heart out if my mom had been brutally murdered like hers."

"... She's the ice-Queen, she can't feel anything at all, and her heart has been frozen!"

The harsh words of the students around her hurt her but she never showed it, keeping her straight face, she cleared her throat before yelling,

"Well don't just sit there with your mouths wide open. MOVE!! ARE YOU PEOPLE STUPID OR SOMETHING?!?!"

At the Ice queen's outburst the students instantly parted for her and didn't' say anything as she stomped to her locker, got her books, slammed her door shut and marched off to her lesson, when they were sure she was gone they resumed their conversations, but stopped when a lonely figure walked through the doors- Ryan! Gabriella instantly walked up to her boyfriend gave him a hug before speaking,

"OMG Ryan I'm so sorry about your mum, just to let you know I'll always be here for you, through whatever forever! I can't believe you're not taking the day off school, are you ok?"

"Excuse me Gabby, what on earth are you talking about Sharpay told me my mom was on a business trip to Japan, I'm ok, seriously!"

Ryan chipped in before Gabby continued to speak,

"You mean you don't know? Didn't you see the news yesterday?"

"Nooooo, I was out with you getting ice-cream and when I got home I watched a film, did homework and went to sleep, is there something I should know!"

Ryan started raising his voice, which instantly attracted the attention of fellow students. Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason came over to them to see what was going on, before Gabby started speaking again.

"Listen Ryan, your mum, she umm, she, well she was murdered 2 days ago, Sharpay lied to you, I'm really sorry, it was on the 10 o'clock news- everyone knows,"

Ryan was dumbfounded, his own twin sister had lied to him about his own mother, he had had a right to know that his own birth-mother was dead! Without warning he started stomping towards Sharpay's class, when Troy stepped in front of him,

"Dude, Ryan just calm down, Sharpay was trying to protect you I'm sure she was going to tell you when the time was right, don't hurt her, take it easy you can still take the day off school to let it sink in and grieve."

"GET OUTTA MA WAY BOLTON! BEFORE I DO YOU SOME SERIOUS DAMAGE!"

Ryan scream in Troy's face before pushing him away and continuing on his stampede towards Sharpay's history class, when he reached her class he froze in front of the door, placed his hand on the cool, brass door knob and slowly turned it, silently opening the door, with a creak.

At this sudden sound Sharpay jumped and turned round to see who it was, as soon as she saw Ryan she instantly look at the floor before getting out of her seat and slowly walking towards him, but Ryan was walking towards her rather quickly almost bumping into her, which caused Sharpay to walk backwards until her back slammed into the wall in the corner of the room- Ryan had cornered her which meant he must know about their mother and her suspicion was proved right when he scream in her face,

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT MOM, WAS I SUPPOSED TO NOT KNOW OR WHAT? I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW, I'M YOUR BROTHER- HER SON. WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME INSTEAD OF ME FINDING OUT FROM SOMEONE ELSE!! WHY ARE YOU AT SCHOOL INSTEAD OF GRIEVING FOR HER, CUT THE ICE-QUEEN ACT FOR ONCE! SHOW YOU CARE FOR SOMEONE ELSE JUST ONCE! YOU SELFISH BITCH!"

Sharpay winced at his words; his face was getting too close for comfort to her face, despite being scared silly she whispered softly, she was too scared to use her 'Ice Queen Tone'.

"B-Because I was trying to protect you, I-I-I was going to tell you t-tonight after dinner- when daddy came home from work so we were together, you were so happy yesterday when you came home from wherever you w-were, I didn't want to put a damper on your mood, please Ryan, you have to understand, p-p-please."

"WHAT THE HELL, THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YESTERDAY EVEN THOUGH I WAS HAPPY! I WOULD RATHER YOU HAVE TOLD ME YESTERDAY THAN ME FINDING OUT FROM SOMEONE AT SCHOOL AND THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNEW BEFORE ME! ME!! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL? YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A STUPID, SELFISH BITCH, EVERYONE'S RIGHT YOU ARE AN ICE-QUEEN! I HATE YOU!"

Ryan fought back, Troy appeared in the door way suddenly, but neither of the twins paid attention to him. Ryan suddenly raised his hand at his own sister after his outburst/ yelling fit, prompting Troy to do something. Just as Ryan was about to strike Sharpay, Troy grabbed hold of Ryan's hand and twisted it behind his back, Sharpay cautiously opened an eye as to wonder why she had felt no pain and saw Ryan being held back by Troy. She breathed a sigh of relief straightened up, without noticing the single tear that had fallen, Ryan took note however and suddenly stopped trying to squirm out of Troy's grip, realisation dawned on him- he had tried to hit his own sister just because his anger had gotten the better of him, he was the fool! Troy relaxed his grip of Ryan and let go of him as Sharpay strutted up to him to speak to him face-to-face, he whispered to her...

"Shar, I'm so sorry, please forgive me I was never going to hurt you never, my anger got the better of me, Shar please listen to me, please forgive me, please?"

"Listen Ryan I know you were angry, but you had no right to do that, now if you excuse me I think I left something in my locker. Now do me a favour stay away from me until you have calmed down, because I don't think I can stand to be around you while you're like this."

Sharpay told him in her ice-queen voice and without hesitation walked out the room, and after a few seconds of silence Troy silently left the room. Once Troy was out of the classroom he look around and saw Sharpay walking up the stairs, he followed her- just to make sure she was alright. Once he had caught up to her, Sharpay just ignored him and carried on walking so he grabbed hold of her hand and turned her towards him and softly spoke to her.

"Umm Sharpay are you alright?"

"Well duh why wouldn't I be, now can you please leave me alone?" She quickly spoke

"No, you're own brother almost hit you, and you don't seem a bit fazed or confused or anything, I was just trying to be nice." He fought back.

"Well I don't need you're help, I can survive on my own, I don't need anyone at all! Why do you care all of a sudden? It's not like I've been nice to you after YOU and MONTEZ stole MY lead in the play!" At this she quickly whipped her hands out of Troy's grip after realising they were still holding hands.

"Listen Sharpay, I just want to be a friend, I can be here for all and protect you through everything! We can meet after school, hang out like friends, and the whole school doesn't even need to know. Please Sharpay listen to me, let someone in for once don't bottle everything up- take a chance!"

Sharpay hesitated as if she was seriously considering it...

"Listen Bolton, I don't need anyone like I said before! Leave me alone, I have friends, it's like your obsessed with me or something, why can't you just leave me alone for once, you think everyone worships you as if you're a god sent to earth- well you're wrong I don't agree!"

And with that she stormed off back down the stairs and to her pink locker, with Troy watching her every move, when she was finally out of sight he looked down at his hands- he had been holding hands with Sharpay minutes before- when his hands made contact with her he felt complete, he was warm and perfectly happy to have stayed like that forever, the only thing was Sharpay felt differently... The moment her hands left his they felt cold and empty- like he was missing something and that something happened to be her. He finally knew how he felt- He had fallen head over heels for Sharpay Evans!

Meanwhile when Sharpay reached her locker, she felt Troy's eyes following her and as soon as she got something pointless she went to her class while thinking about the moments they were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes while speaking or yelling. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him still holding her delicate hands until she looked down at the floor. When her hands touched his all her problems seemed to disappear for a moment and she was happy, whereas when she had yanked away her hands, the moment they weren't touching her problems seemed to come back to her and she was unhappy, friendless Sharpay once again. She had wanted to tell Troy all about her problems and for him to hold her, but knew better- the last time she had opened up it blew up in her face and she didn't want that happening again! So she bottled everything up and dealt with it herself, she didn't reveal her weakness to Troy, she couldn't, he would have used it against her, no body cared about her. Truth was she just wanted to be a girl, who had friends, who had fun and lived her life to the fullest but realised she couldn't if she kept everything bottled up- but she had no choice if she didn't want to get hurt again- so she decided to give up her fantasy being 'normal' and nice in order to be the ice-queen who never gets hurt. In the middle of her thoughts realisation dawned on her- she was starting to fall for THE Troy Bolton- today she had to make sure she was extra mean to him, to make it easier to ignore her feelings for him. That was her plan, after all life was a survival of the strongest!

**A/N that's all for now I hope you enjoyed reading it and please, please, please review. Also thank you to everyone who has this story on alert. Toodles xx**** Also it wouldn't let me do the line thing xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all reviews- they are all appreciated, and also thank you to everyone again who has this story on alert xx**

Throughout the rest of the school day Sharpay managed to avoid Troy- most of the time, when Troy managed to get Sharpay to say something to him it was usually an insult. By the end of the day Sharpay was BEYOND STRESSED and ANNOYED! To make matters worse Ryan had even driven home without her- instead he was going out wit Gabby AGAIN. She was happy for her brother for getting on with his life, but it felt like she was now second best- and she didn't like that feeling very much. As soon as Sharpay reached her fabulous pink locker she found an envelope stuck to it, so being the curios girl she was, she reached for it, detached it from her locker carefully and opened it. Inside was a party invitation for tomorrow night- the only down side about it was that it was a surprise birthday party for Troy Bolton organised by Chad. All of a sudden Troy appeared out of nowhere and surprised her.

"What do you want Bolton, I have better things to waste my time on than talking to you- so make it quick!" Sharpay snapped.

"Just wanted to see if you need a ride home seeing as Ryan has taken off with Gabby?"

"For your information Bolton I... Ok then I need a ride, but I'm only going with you because otherwise I would have had to walk. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

So that's how Sharpay Evans ended up in the same car as Troy Bolton, after 5 minutes of silence Sharpay decided to switch on the radio and unconsciously began singing along. This didn't seem to annoy Troy at all; in fact he really enjoyed hearing her sing.

"So umm... Sharpay umm hows you and Ryan? You two alright, I hope they catch the person who murdered your mum," Troy said but immediately regretted it- how stupid could he be! Asking her about her mum's death whilst she's still grieving. But her next answer surprised him- she left out a deep sigh before speaking.

"I hope we're ok, I mean we always have arguments but end up apologising to each other. I hope they catch the sick, twisted criminal who murdered my mum too! If they don't how long before the rest of my family probably get attacked? Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, you do know if you ever don't feel safe I'll be here and a bed at my house ok?"

"Thanks Troy, here is my house- thanks for the lift,"

Then she bizarrely gave him a friendly peck on his cheek before leaving, Troy sat there for a minute confused at what had just happened- firstly he was talking to her, then she wasn't acting like the 'Ice Queen' everyone knew her as and finally she kissed him on the cheek- he felt a definite tingle when her lips made contact with his skin. After 5 minutes of just sitting in his car staring off into space he drove back to his house.

Meanwhile a couple of minutes after Troy had left Ryan returned home from his date with Gabriella, and when he walked through the door he was greeted by the sight of his sister sitting on the sofa in the lounge watching TV.

"Hey," said Ryan.

"Hey, good time with Gabby?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy with her, you alright sis?"

"Of course, umm Ry, I was wondering if we could talk about... you know stuff?"

"Course. Listen Pay- I'm sorry about this morning I was just really angry and upset- Can you forgive me?" I'll always love you, it was just sorta a shock to me about mom."

"I understand completely, I should have told you. It was my fault, it's just you seemed so happy and I didn't want to upset you, but now I realised I should of- you're my brother and nothing can change that!" Sharpay said with a smile on her face

"Right back at you, and I know you were trying to protect me- next time I want to be told first-, got it?"

"Of course Ry, hopefully there won't be a death though. So, are you going to Troy's party tomorrow?"

"Umm I don't know, why? Does my sister happen to have a crush on him?""Shut up Ry, all I know is that when he drove me home, he got to me and I didn't act like the Ice Queen around him then. But in the morning he grabbed my hand and when we were arguing we looked at each other in the eye, I didn't realise he had my hands until I looked down!"

"Umm hmm, sounds like Sharpay's in love with super hottie Troy Bolton, you should go to his party, me and Gabby will come too." Ryan said to her.

"Yeah right Ryan, he's probably to busy with another girl and when I stormed out of class the other day- you're forgiven. I'll go to his party but only because you and Gabby are going. Your date was shorter than yesterday, what happened?" Sharpay reasoned/ asked.

"Nothing we just had an ice-cream and I drove her back to her house. She totally understood when I told her I had to see you to patch things up again; you better go pick your party outfit if you want to blow Troy away tomorrow! By the way where's dad?" Ryan asked Sharpay

"He's at work as always. I don't think he'll be home until midnight! Working is his way of dealing with stress, and Ryan we can't have a funeral for mum until we get he body back from the post-mortem!" Sharpay yelled from half way up the stairs.

"OK, thanks for telling me, love you. I'll order pizza for tea!" Ryan replied back.

The rest of the evening was spent watching TV together, stuffing their faces with pizza and Ryan telling Sharpay his opinion on her outfit. The twins ended up falling asleep on the couch together, having no idea what was in store for them the next day...

**A/N Hey it's me again- I hope you liked this chapter! It could have been better but I just wanted to update- next chapter more troypayness. Also something happens with Ryan and Gabby's relationship. Reviews are welcome!!! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews and Thank you again everyone who put this story on alert, added this story to favourties etc. I really appreciate it! I also realised I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last story- but like all chapters I own nothing to do with HSM.**

**SUMMARY: Underneath an icy shield is a girl who just wants to have fun, without getting hurt. Who will be the one to show her how to have a good time without getting hurt? Will she be happy even after her brother falls in love? Pairings- Troypay and Ryella**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with HSM or HSM2 in this chapter except from Troy's mum's name xx**

* * *

- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - 

"Good morning sweetie, happy birthday!" Troy was awoken to the sound of his mum's voice coming nearer and nearer to his bed with each step... "I made you pancakes, and you can eat it in bed seeing as it's a special day, just be downstairs in 15 minutes ok?" Susan (Troy's mum) continued.

"Will do mom and thanks," He replied.

Troy ate his pancakes, quickly showered and went downstairs to be greeted by his mum and dad, as well as a small envelope on the table.

"Open it son, go on it won't bite." Jack (Troy's dad) told him.

Troy did as his dad said and slowly ripped open the envelope to find 2 tickets to next week's school dance, and 2 tickets to see Rihanna live in concert in New York in 4 months time. There was also a small piece of paper folded up so Troy took it out carefully and un-folded it- it read:

_Dear Troy_

_We hope you like your gift, we wanted to give you something special to congratulate you on doing well in school, performing well in basketball and doing a great job on the winter musicale. We have also paid for the hotel expenses for the concert, and have also brought tickets for you to take 5 people as well. We will be looking after the plane tickets because if we gave them to you, you would probably loose them. We hope you like your gifts..._

_Love mom and dad_

_p.s- We thought the tickets for the dance would be a nice surprise xx I know the dance tickets aren't much xx_

As soon as Troy had finished reading the letter, he look up at his mom and dad and went to give them a group hug.

"Thank you so much, I love you guys so much, thank you I really appreciate the gifts!" Troy told his parents

"No Problem son, now come on we got to get in the car now if we don't want to be late for school," Jack said.

"Ok, Bye mom love you!" Troy shouted to his mom

Sharpay strutted into school, followed by her brother as if it was any other morning. The first thing Sharpay saw was a banner on Troy's locker saying happy birthday- in large letters as well as gabby, the cheerleaders and the basketball team waiting at the front of school for Troy's arrival.

"It's pathetic if you ask me Ryan, all this fuss for a birthday! I mean it's only Troy Bolton the stupid jock!" Sharpay said to Ryan as they walked through the school.

"I know what you mean, but come on it's his birthday, it's only for one day a year. At least we have his party to look forward too." Ryan replied.

"Whatever Ryan, I'm just gonna be sitting all alone in a corner watching everyone having fun- as well as you with Gabriella Montez. I could throw a better party than his friends any day- with my eyes shut!"

"I know you could, everyone comes to them even if they don't like you as your parties are the topic of conversations for weeks! I promise I won't leave you on your own the entire time ok?"

"Thanks Ry, now why don't you go and say 'hi' to your little girlfriend,"

"Thanks sis- loves you!" Ryan shouted over his shoulder as he walked towards his girlfriend.

Once Ryan was out of sight, Sharpay walked to Troy's locker, sighed and with one swift movement ripped down the banner on his locker.

"There much better, I guess..." Sharpay told herself and before anyone saw her she quickly walked to her locker and began getting her books out of her locker as the warning bell went and people hurried to her locker. As if on cue Troy and his 'posse' walked in with Chad's arm slung around his shoulders, they merrily walked to his locker and when they got there, Chad's mouth dropped open.

"W-what, h-h-how. Where is it! Where's the banner!" He shouted

"Chill dude, what banner, hang on, what's this on the floor?" Troy said, he picked up the ripped pieces of paper off the floor and saw one half said happy birth- and the other said day Troy!

"What the hell! Who did this?!?! I worked hard trying to get it up straight!" Chad yelled. Everyone started whispering and looking around, whilst Sharpay just smirked into her locker.

"Dude, it doesn't matter ok!" Troy told Chad

With that they all started walking towards homeroom, where Ms. Darbus was teaching, just as the second bell went Sharpay strutted in with a smile on her face as she sat down in her seat, right in the front. Ryan saw her smile and instantly wrote a note and passed it to her. Once Sharpay got the note she read it, it said:

_Sharpay, please tell me it wasn't you who ripped down the banner on Bolton's locker! Ryan xxx_

Sharpay wrote a note back to Ryan and tossed it to him when Ms. Darbus wasn't looking; he quickly picked it up and read it.

_Ryan, I could say that, but I's de lying, sorry! I had to- please understand! It annoys me how jolly they are. I mean its stupid Bolton! Sharpay xx_

Ryan nodded towards Sharpay to show he forgave her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After school Troy had basketball practice, and once that finished he stayed behind for a bit, before getting changed and going home, once he got home the room was dark, so he switched the light on when...

"SURPRISE TROY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILDCAT!" People shouted. Troy was pleased that his friends cared about him enough to go through all this trouble to organise a surprise party for him. This was the best birthday ever, the music suddenly turned on and everyone started dancing and coming up to Troy to wish him a happy birthday. The only thing was that one of his best friends wasn't here- Gabby.

"Hey dude, what do ya think of this party- awesome ain't it? Your parents said we could throw one for you, their out for the whole night- somewhere like your dad's parents!" Chad said

"Chad- thanks so much, I love this party, I really appreciate it- umm do you happen to know where Gabby is?" Troy replied

"Sorry dude, I haven't seen her since after school- she left with Ryan- they should be coming, maybe they're trying to drag Sharpay along- I doubt they'll get her to come though,"

"Sharpay's coming?" Troy asked Chad

"Well yeah, Gabby told me to invite Ryan- that also meant that Sharpay would have to of been invited!"

Troy just nodded his head to that, when Ryan, Sharpay and Gabby came in- Sharpay looked gorgeous in a teal dress with straps that flowed to just above her knees- with a silver belt underneath her bust. She also had silver heels and her hair was slightly curled with a quiff. She also had a light layer of make-up nothing too much. Sharpay walked past Troy and sat on a chair. Ryan quickly followed her, whilst Gabby was left there with a frustrated look on he face- Troy walked over to her and began a conversation with her.

"Hey Gabs, you alright? Thanks for coming!"

"No problem Troy- your my best friend, of course I wouldn't miss your party. Here's your gift," She carefully handed him a box which he placed on top of the other gifts with equal care.

"Hows thing with you and Ryan- you seem a little down the dumps?" He asked

"Well... It's kind of a long story- you see Ryan wouldn't come without Sharpay, so we ended up waiting for her for ages, because she said she wouldn't come, but Ryan insisted she did. Then she came downstairs in a huff. Ryan never even complimented me! It's like I might as well have been invisible for a bit, it's so annoying! He always puts his sister before anyone or anything else and I'm his girlfriend! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She wined

"Ok then... I think he's just a little over-protected of her. I mean she is after all his twin,"

"I know what you mean Troy, it's just so frustrating and he left me here to go and follow his sister! Troy there's something I need to tell you... Sharpay was the one who ripped down your birthday. I overheard Sharpay saying something to her in the car about 'trying not to rip down all the banners in his house'."

"It's ok- I mean it's only a banner and it's Sharpay come on..."

Gabby giggled "Yeah, your right- I'm going to go and find Ryan, what's taking him so long? Enjoy your night!"

Gabby hurried through the crowd to find Ryan before finally finding him outside with his sister, talking and laughing, drawing in a deep breath she walked up to Ryan and tapped him on the shoulder before speaking.

"Excuse me Ryan, can I talk to you?" "Yeah sure Gabriella, one minute," He repliedRyan quickly whispered something in Sharpay's ear before walking off with Gabriella.

"What did you want to talk to about?"Ryan asked her before giving her a peck on the cheek

"I wondered if you wanted to dance, and I wanted you to say 'hi' to Troy because it's his birthday!" Asked Gabby

"Look I promise I will, it's just I'd promised Sharpay I'd dance with her first!"

"RYAN! You don't have to look after your sister every waking minute of the day! She's a big girl! With you everything revolves around your sister, you put her before everything- even me and I'm your girlfriend!" She shouted

"Look Gabby, she's my sister, my twin- don't you understand that?" Ryan replied

"Of course I do but, hardly anyone else gets a look when your sister's around. The Ryan I like is the sweet, kind, caring person who doesn't do everything his sister wants!"

"Gabby, what the hell is wrong with you, you're not the only person in my life that I care about! I care about Sharpay too, now if you can't face that fact then maybe we shouldn't date anymore!" He yelled in her face

"Fine then we won't go out anymore! I just need to speak to your sister!"

"Fine, like I care what you do,"

Both were angry, Gabby marched right up to Sharpay. Sharpay stood up with an icy look in her eye.

"What do you want Montez- I haven't got all day you know?" Sharpay snapped at her. Then without warning Gabby slapped Sharpay across her right cheek, which caused her to fall to the floor

Ryan quickly ran over to his sister and helped her up before yelling

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON MY SISTER?" Ryan's shouting caught the attention of everyone at the party; all the guests began to make their way to the door to see what was going on. Troy pushed through the crowds to get a look at what was going on, but he froze when he heard Sharpay's voice yelling at someone.

"SHUT UP RYAN! I CAN HANDLE IT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SWEET, SMART AND TALENTED JUST BECAUSE YOU BEAT ME OUT ON THE MUSICALE- WELL LET ME TELL YOU THAT IT WAS BEGINNERS LUCK, MS.DARBUS ONLY WANTED FRESH FACES IN THE MUSICALE SO ME AND RYAN COULD HAVE A BREAK, UH HUH I SAID IT!" Sharpay screamed.

"W-w-what? That's not true Ms. Darbus said we were good. AND ANYWAY YOU'RE THE STUPID REASON ME AND YOUR BROTHER BROKE UP YOU STUPIS, SELF-CENTERED BITCH!" Gabby yelled back

"Exactly, she said you were good- not fabulous unlike me and Ryan. Also, it's not my fault you're little. Miss. Jealousy, or the fact that Ryan broke up with you. In my opinion he could do so much better than you anyway."

Without warning Gabriella scratched Sharpay across her face, when Troy came in front of the girls and shouted.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET ALONG ON MY BIRTHDAY? Gabby, please can you go inside and leave Sharpay alone, EVERYONE GO INSIDE NOW, INCLUDING YOU RYAN!"

Before Ryan could protest, the basket-ball team, minus Troy pushed people back inside. Once everyone was gone, Troy sat down beside Sharpay and took a tissue out of his pocket and began dabbing at the blood on Sharpay's face. Upon contact Sharpay winced and moved further away from him.

"Come on Sharpay, let me help you. I'm trying to be your friend!" He said softly to her, truth was it hurt him to see her hurt, but it angered him more when Gabby had yelled at her and the moment she scratched her, Gabby was his friend but she had been out of line.

"Leave me alone Bolton, I can take care of myself I'm not some vulnerable little girl who needs help being protected! Sharpay snapped at him.

"Look, I'm just trying to help ok? I know it was you who tore my banner down this morning." Troy whispered to her, his face getting closer to hers.

"Your point is... I don't care if you know I did it, I'm pleased I did it. It was a stupid banner, it's only you're birthday and everyone's going loco!" Sharpay replied her face getting the tiniest bit closer to his.

"I'll remember that next time it's your birthday and everyone's going 'loco' as you said!" Troy said getting the littlest smile out of the Ice Queen.

"Well when it's my birthday, it'll be so much better than yours that people can't help going crazy over it!" She replied

"We'll see about that Evans," Troy whispered, his face inches apart from hers, and just as they were about to kiss...

(to be continued)

**

* * *

A/N- Once again please review, Reviews will be probably be weekly because of skool- it'll depend how much homework I hav xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey it's me again, once again thanking everyone who has put this story on alert, favourites or added me to their fav author- I really appreciate it! xx**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the Raughts Inn and the names of a couple of characters**

**SUMMARY: Underneath an icy shield is a girl who just wants to have fun, without getting hurt. Who will be the one to show her how to have a good time without getting hurt? Will she be happy even after her brother falls in love? Pairings- Troypay and Ryella**

* * *

Kelsi appeared at the door.

"Umm, Sharpay you need to go now there's a police car outside and they've taken Ryan. They've told me to get you as well."

"Well I better get going then duh, I've brightened up this party the best I can. Toodles!" Sharpay yelled over her shoulder as she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the Police Car had arrived at their house they escorted the twins into their house and sat them down on the sofa with their dad.

"We have some news about you're mother's death and we thought it'd be appropiate if we told you all together," A policeman said.

"Well...?" Sharpay spoke

"It is believed that Serena Jones, an employee at the company that your mother worked out murdered her. From the evidence that we can gather it appears she has had past help with her 'mental issue' and has been in prison before. She was jealous of your mom and completly overreacted. Although whilst investigating the murder she has also killed other people she has had a dis-liking of, she it seemed she was 'skilled'- if you get what I mean. She is schelduled to appear in court next month, she has a pretty weak case so there is no need to worry about getting attacked. Also the judge has asked if you 3 will testify against her, if that is ok?" The policeman explained to the 3 people sitting before him.

"Yes that should be fine, thank you for your time sir. One question- can we have her body so she can have a funeral she truly deserves?" Mr.Evans found his voice first.

"That should be no problem, once again we are sorry for your loss,"

Without another word the policemen left their house, climbed into the car and began driving away.

Sharpay and Ryan were just sitting their without saying one word, their dad only told them he would be upstairs working and also beginning to organise their mom's funeral- if they needed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Troy's party, when Sharpay had left Kelsi came and sat next to him before beginning a conversation.

"Happy Birthday Troy!" She began

"Thanks Kels, umm I was wondering if you knew why that policeman wanted to speak to Sharpay?" Troy replied

"Ummm I think he said something about announcing important news and they needed the Evans to be at their house. Speaking of Sharpay, you two looked cosy out here.' Kelsi told him before letting out a giggle

"I guess, I mean I really like her, but I don't know how she feels, no-one else really knows about me having these feelings for her, I mean when she's around me it's like she melts for a couple of minutes before she remembers she's the 'Ice Queen'."

"Sounds like she likes you too."

"If you say so, how come you didn't go back in there after you gave Sharpay her 'message', not that I mind you here!"

"Well, it was either talk to the birthday boy or put up with Gabby going on about all the imperfections of Sharpay as well as '_I miss Ryan so much' 'I wish we were still together' _and all that junk. What are you doing out here?"

"Well I kinda stayed out here with Sharpay after her and Gabby's little show-down, wanna go inside?"  
Kelsi stood up, helped Troy up and they went into his house where they found everyone gather around the TV, with the speakers still blaring the music throught the house. Troy instantly went to the TV to see what the fuss was about when something caught his eye.

_'Good evening viewers, here we are after the break and are about to give you an update on the investigation on Ruby Evans' death. It appears they have caught the culprit and are holding her in jail until her hearing, a name is refuse to be given until after the trial which takes place next week. That is all we can say folks, coming up- Sports updates and also hospitals cleanliness.'_

As soon as the reporter had finshed saying his piece on Ruby Evans, Troy legged it to the door, ran out of it and continued going in the direction the Evan's house was in when his cellphone went off.

**"Hello this is Troy speaking?"**

_**"**Hi Troy, it's Gabby we were all wondering where you were going as the last of you I saw was when you ran towards the door."  
_**"Umm I'm going for a run, I need some air, I'm fine and also tell Chad the rest of the party is cancelled k?"**

**"**_Sure Troy, but only if you tell me truthfully where you're going.."_

**"Fine I'm going to the Evans to see if their ok, I need to talk to Sharpay."  
**_"Ok thanks Troy, Bye"_

Gabby hung up. Troy soon arrived at the Evans' house, he knocked on the door before hearing steps coming up from behind him.

"Whoever you are- show yourself!" Troy yelled

"Relax silly it's me I started following you before ringing you, then I lost you before ringing you. Did you know there's a shortcut to here from the back of your house?" Gabby said

"Uh.. No, but seriously Gabby I need to do this myself, I need to speak to Sharpay alone."  
"Once again- relax silly. I'm here to see Ryan. I know for a a fact that their dad will answer the door,"

She was right as soon as she had finished speaking Michael Evans (Dad) opened the door and told them where the twins were. Sharpay was in the lounge and Ryan was in his room, Gabby and Troy split up and it wasn't long before Troy found Sharpay sitting there staring into space not moving a muscle.

"Umm, Sharpay you ok? I came to see how you were," Troy explained to her before putting an arm around her shoulders.

"How the hell do you think I feel?" Sharpay softly asked, if he had been futher away from her he wouldn't have been able to of heared her.

"Depressed, devastated umm... Like life's almost stopped, in need of comfort i'm guessing..."

"You forgot fucking angry, at the bitch who decided to kill my mom because she was an over jealous cow!" she screamed

"Calm down k? I'm here if you need me you know, whenever, wherever, I care about you,"

Without warning Sharpay kind of exploded- she wailed and tears started streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrolably. Troy placed his other arm around her, sat down on the sofa next to her and puller her closer to him. She placed her head on his chest ever so delicately, Troy felt a sort of tug at his heart, mainly because she was hurting madly and he wanted nothing than to make her happy again- to see her gorgeous smile. After 10 minutes of sobbing, silence and them two just staying in that position sharpay spoke:

"Thanks Troy- for caring even though I treat everyone like dirt. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime- umm I was wondering if I could ask you something?" He asked as he help her wipe away her tears with his thimbs carefully. As he did this she looked at him with a look that meant for him to continue.

"I was... I was umm wondering if you, I mean if you wanted to (takes a deep breath) I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Troy shut his eyes, waiting for the rejection, whilst praying that she would say yes at the sme time.

"Sure Troy, that'd be nice." She replied before remembering she was the Ice Queen.

"I mean I'm only going with you because you'll do and no-one else has asked me- duh!" Sharpay said with the icyness clear in her voice.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7." Troy mumbled to her

"Whatever Bolton.. You can go now!" Sharpay replied

Troy left...

5 minutes Sharpay went upstairs to check on her brother- but what she saw in his room was far from pleasing... There he was on his bed making out with the one and only 'Gabriella Montez' Sharpay cleared her throat loudly which made the two spring apart as fast as lightening.

"Well I hope I haven't interrupted anything, who cares if I have. RYAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT 'THING'!" Sharpay yelled at her sibling.

"It's not what it looked like- honestly Shar, you have to believe me!" Ryan instantly replied

"Well to me it looked like you two were enjoying a make out session- on his bed which I might add. Ry, how can you do that? Especially after what she did to me?" Sharpay asked

"It's my life Shar I can do what I want, trust me I haven't forgotten..." Ryan began before getting cut off by his sister

"Excuses, Excuses, do you seriously expect me to believe that. Tell that Montez thing to get out of our house fast before I do something to her or I'll walk out of this room, never forgive you and I won't talk to you until you brake up with her. Trust me- you're better off without her!" Sharpay threatened

"I haven't forgotten Shar, I'm taking her to the Dance next week whether you like it or not- but only as friends ok? Now Gabby... Can you please leave?" Ryan regretfully said

"You're picking your sister over me! Ryan I thought we had something special. No need to show me where the door is, I know where it is!" Gabby said before storming out of his room, stomping down the stairs and slamming the door behind her as she left.

"You're gonna thank me for this some day Ryan. Loveweakness and weakness is not an option if we want to survive in this world. If you would have still been seeing her by the time of the next musicale she would have either talked you into not doing it, or persuaded you to audition with her. You promised me you would't leave me, remember that promise Ryan!" Sharpay told him.

"I'll never leave you, I never breake a promise and is her staying away from me supposed to be a good thing for me or you? Before I forget- you need to let of the past Shar, no-one's going to tear you down or hurt you again. He was a one-off I can assure you. Now can you please leave my room?" Ryan asked her

"Sure Ry, remember i'll always be here for you and Troy's taking me to the Dance!" Sharpay shouted as she walked down the stairs. Leaving Ryan to mope on his bed. _'**What have I done? I really like Gabby, maybe even loved her and I told her to scram just so Sharpay could be happy. I'm a pushover, a real pushover when it comes to Sharpay. I need to make it up to Gabby tomorrow and explain my protectivness of her, hopefully she'll understand. I better go to sleep now.**_

Ryan fell asleep, and Sharpay went to her room and fell asleep a bit later than him. They had to prepare for school tomorrow and probably all the pathetic people who would be telling them how sorry they were, telling them to let their emotions out, wanting gossip, saying that they saw the news and all that crap. More importantly Sharpay was actually looking forward to seeing Troy tomorrow, somehow he always managed to get her to smile. She was going to be icy tomorrow but lay off Troy a bit- but only a little bit. She has a reputation!

(Next chapter is school and when Troy asks Sharpat out!yay, also just to let you all now I'm writing this as I go along- so sorry if it's stupid or confusing)

* * *

**A/N- Me again lol! I was disappointed that the last chapter didn't any reviews but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have now decided I willnot update until I have gotten at LEAST 1 review for this chapter even if I already have got the next chapter typed up- SORRY GUYS XX **

**Toodles xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my first one-shot and added this story to alert, added it to favourites or me to fav authors I really appreiciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**Summary: Underneath an icy shield is a girl who just wants to have fun, without getting hurt. Who will be the one to show her how to have a good time? Will she be happy even after her brother falls in love? Troypay and Ryella  
**

* * *

Sharpay woke up to the annoying ringing of her pink alarm clock, she hit the button to stop it ringing before she got out of bed, walked over to her wardrobe and picked out her clothes. When she had put on a light layer of make-up she trudged down the stairs and began eating a piece of toast that had just come out the toaster. "Morning Sharpay, sleep well?" Ryan greeted her with.

"Yes it was very nice, and Ryan- stay away from Montez today because if you don't she'll find a way to convince you she really liked you when she obviously doesn't and wants to use you to get at me," She warned her brother as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"NO Sharpay I won't, for once I'm going to make my own decisions, it's my own not a male version of your life!"

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked him

"You heard me, now let's get this clear little sis. I'm not going to talk to you until you apologise to Gabby and don't lay into me about my love-life ok?" Ryan snapped.

"Well if that's how you want it to be then fine, just don't come crying to me when she ends it with you as she's only interested in 'friendship' now good-bye I'm leaving for school," Sharpay replied before strutting out the house, getting into her pink car and driving off to East High.

* * *

Troy was talking to Chad when the red front doors of East High burst open to reveal none other than Sharpay Evans. 

"MOVE!" She yelled as usual before strutting her way towards her locker, Troy took this as his opportunity to talk to her, so he walked up to her locker quietly before casually leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Can I help you with something Bolton?" Sharpay questioned

"Actually yeah Sharpay, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me today?" Troy asked, the question had caught Sharpay off guard as she had thought he just wanted to maybe annoy her or try to get her to speak to him and wobble on about how horrible her life is, so she replied uneasily.

"That would be nice Troy, yeah thanks,"

As soon as he had come he had left she smiled into her locker thinking about how much she liked Troy and how he might actually have feelings for her too? Whereas Troy's heart had leapt with joy when she had said yes and also wondered if maybe she liked him back too- gosh he hoped she did.

Meanwhile Ryan had driven by himself to school and as soon as he had arrived he hurried into school to find Gabby. He found her at her locker getting the books she needed for her morning classes, he ran up to her.

"Hey Gabs, listen I really need to talk to you, please please please listen!" He pleaded

"I don't know if I should Ryan, wouldn't your sister disapprove?" She said with sarcasm dripping from her words

"Listen Gabs, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You see the thing is... I actually stood up to her and told her it was my life and she couldn't stop me seeing her. I also told her I wouldn't speak to her until she said sorry to you." Ryan explained

"Ry that's really sweet thank you, but I don't know if I should give you another chance. I mean what happens the next time Sharpay disapproves of something?" Gabby asked unsurely.

"Then I stand up to her like I did this morning, please Gabby give me one more chance. I THINK I MIGHT LOVE YOU!"

"OK Ry, I umm think I might love you too. I missed you after you left and after our fight, all I had wanted was for you to be there with me." Gabby shyly replied as her cheeks turned red.

Gabby quickly gathered the rest of her books quickly before walking with Ryan to his locker and then to their first period holding hands, fingers laced.

- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time flew by and soon it was lunch, after Sharpay had gotten her lunch she looked for Troy. She saw him by the doors of the cafeteria, he saw that she was looking so he signalled for her to come over/ follow her. She stopped when she came to Ryan and 'Montez' who were looking dreamily at each other whilst holding hands- she cleared her throat rather loudly as they were about to kiss.

"Eww it's bad enough you're going out with her and it was bad enough I found you 'eating each other' in your room yesterday just after we were told the identity of our mom's murder. Now you sit here pretending nothing's happen. YOU SICKEN ME RYAN EVANS AND IT'S HARD TO SICKEN AN ICE-QUEEN!" Sharpay loudly announced as Ryan shot her a death glare, and Gabby opened her mouth to speak but Sharpay began speaking again before Gabby could get a word in.

"Don't even get me started on YOU Montez, oh and Ryan your glare doesn't frighten me but I'm sure one of mine would frighten nearly everyone here so don't even think about it," Sharpay smugly replied before walking out the cafeteria doors to follow Troy.

It wasn't long before she found him in his 'secret area'

"Hey there, you ok Sharpay?" Troy sweetly asked her

"Umm yeah, I think." She replied

"You sure, you can tell me anything you know?"

Before she knew what she was doing she opened her mouth and began to speak...

"It's stupid Ryan and that Montez- I mean who does she think she is? A flipping saint or what? I mean I should be happy for Ryan now that he's finally found someone but I can't. Every time I see him with her it feels as if he's not going to care about me anymore because he's got her and he won't be there to protect me. You know what I mean Troy?" Troy listened carefully and felt sorry for Sharpay, she wasn't the Ice-Queen everyone thought she was (he knew she wasn't) she was just simply misunderstood.

"Yeah kind of and anyway I'll always be here you know that right? Whenever you need me I'll be there, understand?"

"Thanks Troy!" Sharpay chirped before leaning into him and resting her head on his chest as he put an arm around her- they ended up eating their lunch in that position wishing for no-one to ruin the moment. They talked to each other about really random things and getting to know each other, which usually involved Sharpay ending up in a fit of giggles by the end of Troy's sentence and Troy loving her giggle so much- especially when he made her laugh he ended up laughing along with her. After a while they sat in silence while they looked at the view from where they were when Troy interrupted the silence with a surprising question for Sharpay which caught her off guard_. 'Why is it only him that always catches me off guard?_' she asked herself as he spoke.

"Umm Sharpay, I really like you and I was. I was urm wondering if you, I mean if you wanted to maybe we could go for pizza on Saturday?"

_'Please say yes, __please__ say yes!'_ he thought to himself

'_Say yes, say yes!_' a part of Sharpay said to her whilst the other told her to flatly say no, act mean because if she said yes it would end up with her getting her heartbroken.

"I'm really sorry Troy, I'm uh... I'm busy this weekend- that's right I'm busy this weekend, I'm urm... I'm meeting someone; yeah I'm meeting someone that's right!" Sharpay quickly made up even though her heart scream at her to take it back

"Oh I get it, can I ask you one question though?" Troy asked broken-hearted

"Yeah sure, what do want to ask me Troy?" Sharpay quietly spoke

"Why don't you like me? I mean it seems like we were getting on really well and I know that you made that excuse up on the spot. So tell me why you don't want to go with me!"

"Look Troy, the truth is... I really like you, I really do but I'm scared. Scared of getting hurt, ever since Mark hurt me I'm just cautious as he really hurt me in more than one way, surely you can understand that?" Sharpay tried to reason with him.

"I guess I can, but if you don't mind me asking- what did he do to you?" He politely asked.

"He raped me, he humiliated me, I trusted him and he's scarred me for life! I didn't get pregnant as I was on my time of the month but that was just luck. He's made me vulnerable and scared of love and of having fun I guess..." She explained

"Come on Sharpay I'd never hurt you, please give me a chance I've never felt like this before, I know I seem desperate but I really like you..."

"I'm sorry Troy..." She quickly turned her back to him as tear made it's way down her face, she regretted saying no but on the other hand she didn't want to get hurt again or heartbroken, but when she looked over her shoulder and saw him walking towards the stairs with a hurt look on her face she was about to change her mind. Troy mumbled a ' I understand' underneath his breath before sticking out his foot to place it on the first step when...

"Troy wait..."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I did alright on my sports day I came 7th out of 10- 2 of whom didn't even finish. I almost came 6th. The other runners were faster than me on P.E class anyways but I had 2 hav 2 bottles of water before I felt better after running. My house came 3rd overall out of 5! Anyways like the other chapter I'm not going to update even if I have the next chapter written until I have time and I have gotten at least 1 review for this chapter- I know unfair! Oh well...**

**Toodles xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N_- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this story to alert, fav story or me to fav author I really appreciated it! Anywayz I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing sadly**

**_Summary: _Underneath an icy shield is a girl who just wants to have fun without getting hurt. Who will be the one to show her how to have fun? Will she still be happy even when her brother falls in love? Troypay and Ryella**

* * *

_"Troy wait..."_

Troy slowly turned around to face Sharpay,

"What do want? I'm waiting!?" He snapped at her, at this she took a step back.

"It's just I need you to understand why I said no," She said softly,

"Oh I understand loud and clear, you're scared, frightened and whatever else that I'm going to be like Mark who scarred you for life- do you really think I'd do that to you?"

"Look Troy it's just when I'm around you I can't keep up my icy attitude, I kind of break if you know what I mean and I'm scared ok? I'm fucking scared. In the past I've been out with people, opened up or grown really close to people and they just leave me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!!" She wailed at him and by now there were tears streaming down her face and she was sobbing uncontrollably. This sight made his heart break so he walked up to her, hugged her, kissed her on her forehead and buried his face in her hair as she sobbed into his chest and put her arms around him as well.

"I'm sorry Sharpay I didn't mean to make you cry I really didn't and I hate it when you cry especially when it's me who's made you cry. I understand now about you honestly and I'll wait no matter how long it takes ok? I'll always be here for you, promise me you'll remember that," Troy said

"Thanks Troy I'm glad that you finally understand (sniffles) and guess what..." Sharpay smiled after speaking. "What?" Troy asked as he started to wipe away her tears gently with his thumb.

"I look a mess and I'm free sat, you want to go and see a film?"

"Yes sure... Wait, are you saying yes right now, as in right now not later?" Sharpay nodded her head.

"That's great; I'm pleased you've made me really happy you know that right?" Sharpay nodded her head again. For the rest of lunch the 'couple' sat there staring at each other and laughing for the rest of lunch as Sharpay re-did her make-up to look presentable. At the end up lunch the warning bell rung so Troy rose from his seat and held out his hand for Sharpay to take, which she gladly did and together they walked down the steps hand in hand to their next lesson which was history and luckily enough they had that class together. People stopped, stared and whispered about them walking down the hallways together, when Sharpay was near her locker a group of students there hadn't noticed her coming so they hadn't moved, unluckily enough for them Sharpay had stopped, tapped her foot a couple of times against the marble floor waiting for them to move and when they hadn't she decided it was time they did.

"WELL MOVE!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE; ME AND TROY WOULD LIKE TO GET THROUGH DUH!" She bellowed. The students mumbled a 'sorry' to Sharpay as she passed effortlessly with Troy right behind her, when they got to class they sat together for a change as they waited for the 'gang' to arrive and when they did they opened their mouths, but still sat down with them- including Ryan. They had a sub that obviously couldn't control the class so to them it was a free-period.

"Umm Hey guys, I didn't know you two were getting along." Ryan began as he looked at their entwined hand.

"Well Troy and I have grown closer these past few days and I didn't know that you were speaking to me this morning. I believe you're words were 'apologise to Montez or I won't speak to you!'" Sharpay replied.

"Come on Sharpay I'm really sorry I hated when we weren't speaking in that short time, I'm sorry please forgive me!" Ryan begged

"Fine Ry, but don't expect to easily be forgiven the next time no matter how much I love you kay?"

"Dude when did you and Sharpay hook-up?" Chad interrupted

"When I realised she's really special to me and I persuaded her to give me a chance," Troy explained as he looked into Sharpay's gorgeous brown eyes lovingly.

"Get a room!" Gabby interrupted, which earned a look from the others.

"Why should we Montez? You and my brother don't!" Sharpay argued back.

"We're different, no-one thinks you two belong together or likes you so get over yourself Evans!" Gabby snapped which made Sharpay back away, Taylor and the others looked at her shocked that she even said that to Sharpay.

"Gabby! That's seriously mean, why did you say that to her?" Taylor said.

"Because it's true, Ry I don't care you're her brother I'm just stating the truth! Tay it's not like she's not harsh to everyone else so why are you sticking up for her, she's an ice-bitch and that's all she'll ever be!"

"Calm yourself, I can't believe you just said that with her right in front of her. Give her a break, don't you think she's been through enough this past week and the reason I'm arguing against you is because you've changed Gabby, be nice to her for Ryan!" Taylor argued back as Troy rubbed Sharpay's back soothingly as she sunk into her chair.

"I can't believe you just said that Gabby, I thought we decided that you would lay off Sharpay, we're over!" Ryan yelled at her

"I'm sorry Ryan, please forgive me! I didn't mean to I promise it won't happen again!" Gabby pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. So he looked at Sharpay 'Please Sharpay' he added as he shot her his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Ryan you need to learn from you're own mistakes, oh and by the way Ry if you break as easy every time she'll be able to get away with everything!" Sharpay replied.

"Thanks, love you Shar!" Ryan quickly said before turning to Gabby and making peace with her.

"You know what I think this could be the start of something new ay guys?" Troy piped up which was followed by a chorus of yes's.

"That's what I thought!" Troy said.

After school Troy met Sharpay at her locker, and after getting her bag they both walked out of the school hand in hand and with smiles plastered on their faces, when they reached Sharpay's pink car no matter how much Troy dis-agreed to go in it, Sharpay 'persuaded' him to get in finally. When they arrived home Troy went inside with Sharpay after getting permission to stay at her house for a while and gathered pop-corn, snacks, drinks and a movie before settling down on the cream white sofa together/ in each other's arms.

After watching their 3rd movie they decided to watch 'The Bourne Ultimatum' and halfway through the film Sharpay fell asleep- head on Troy's chest, shortly after Troy fell asleep too with his head resting on hers and his arms around her delicate sleeping figure. Ryan was up in his room when he came downstairs to get a drink when he lay eyes on the pair, he instantly smiled when he could see how happy his sister was with Troy although he made a mental note to warn Troy later about if he hurt his sister then he would wake up in hospital 3 days later- of course he wouldn't actually send him to hospital but Troy didn't need to know that of course. Ryan heard a 'creak' and turned to see his father Michael Evans came through the door.

"Evening son!" Michael said to his dad from which he received a 'sshh' Ryan pointing to Sharpay and Troy on the couch, then a whispered 'evening dad!' Michael walked over to his son, put an arm around him before saying 'they grow up so fast don't they son. I hope this boy makes her happy especially with everything that's happened."

"I have a feeling he will dad," Ryan spoke up.

"How was your day son?"

"It was ok, lets just say it involved loads of twists and turns and I'm gonna hit the hay dad- Love you, night!" Ryan told his dad before turning to go up the stairs.

"Night son, love you too sleep well!" Michael replied to his son before going into the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee and then heading off for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say HSM2 FINALLY PREMIERED IN THE UK 2DAY I TYPED THIS BEFORE AND AFTER IT!!! The film was really good, although Troy should have sung with Sharpay in the end, I also think it made people lyk Troypay and Ryella a bit more. THAT FILM IS FABULOUS! I already have the soundtrack!- I'll stop short there before I waffle on even more. Anywayz thanks for reading and like the past few chapters I won't update unless you people review even if I have the next chappir typed up, updates should be weekly depending on how much homework I have and this story will probably be another 3 chappies long- just to let you know.**

**Toodles xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy and had h/w- I swear teachers don't think we have a life!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- no change there!**

* * *

Troy woke to a vibration coming from his pocket which he guessed was probably his phone. He carefully took his cell out of his pocket, and answered it quietly so he wouldn't wake Sharpay up. "Hello" 

_"Troy where the hell are you?!?!? Me and your father were worried sick about you, what if something had happened?"_

"Calm down Mom, I'm at Sharpay's house, we fell asleep watching some movies and don't worry nothing happened," Troy reassured his mon

_"Ok I'll tell your father what time will you be home?"_ His mom politetly asked

"I don't know, probably dinner as I'll probably be spending the day with Sharpay."

_"Thanks for telling me, beware for a talk with your father when you get home young man! Love you!"_

_"_Love you too" Then his mom hung up.

Sharpay began stirring and in the next couple of seconds her eyelids flickered open "Hey beautiful, good morning" Troy softly said to her "Morning" Sharpay replied with.

(Sharpay and Troy then had breakfast and went for a picnic at the park before going their seperate ways)

PROM

Before the students knew it, it was Prom Night! Troy had picked up Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella as they decided to go to prom together. Sharpay was wearing a beautiful strapless, baby pink dress with a white bow at the waist, she was also wearing white shoes. Gabby was wearing a Blue dress which had straps and a silver scarf. Meanwhile Troy wore a blue dress shirt and black trousers with a black jacket (think Start of Something New) whilst Ryan wore the same as Troy expect he had a white shirt and had bothered to wear a blue tie with it. When the couples had arrived they had said 'hi' to their friends before going to the middle of the dance floor to begin dancing to slow music with their partner. After a couple of hours Troy and Sharpay went to get drinks before dissappearing outside together once they were outside they linked hands and shared a moonlight walk before stopping near a tree and sitting down together. "Hey Sharpay, you ok? Enjoying yourself?" Troy asked her.

"I'm fine just admiring the stars and I am enjoying myself because I'm here with you,"

"God you're so cheesy, the stars are beautiful tonight ay"

"Yeah oh and Troy, call me Shar," Sharpay giggled and after just sitting their in each other's arms for about an hour they decided they better start heading back to the others.

Once they arrived they were greeted by Chad and Taylor who began a small conversation with them about their thoughts about prom so far, the girls complimented each other and also Chad said how he was happy for Troy now that he'd found Sharpay as he could see he cared for her alot and he also added about how much Sharpay didn't seem like an Ice-Queen anymore. Once that conversation was finished Prom Queen and King was announced. "This year Prom King is... Troy Bolton and His Queen... Sharpay Evans!" Together they walked up to the stage with smiles on their faces, they were crown, then rushed thank-you speeched before beginning their dance as King and Queen.

After a couple of minutes other couples started coming onto the dancefloor to join them, when the song ended Troy grabbed Sharpay's had and dragged her towards to food table. "Come on Troy just one more dance!" She wined

"No my feet hurt!" He wined back

"Fine then baby!"

"We'll dance later I promise my queen." Troy said as he decided to give into her request as she replied "I knew you'd see it my way!"

In a couple of minutes loads of students started making their way towards them and congratulating them. Towards the end of the night an announcement was made by their principle- mr.matsui. "Alright ladies and gentlemen this will be the last song so grab your partners so you can share this special dance with them," Troy instantly shot up out of his seat which he had been talking to her in and held out his hand for her to take.

"This is what you were waiting for wasn't it?" Sharpay asked him with a smile as she took his hand and walked to the dance floor, as Troy just nodded his head and smiled. When they got to the middle part Troy spun her around and placed his hands delicately on his wait as she wrapped her arms around his neck, they just swayed to the music, looking into each other's eyes smiling, tonight had to have been the best night of their lives. In the middle of the song Sharpay stepped slower to Troy and rested her head on his shoulder, Troy then rested his head on hers for the rest of the song; when it ended they were broke apart by cheering and Ms.Darbus telling everyone to get out as the prom was now offically over.

Troy drove everyone home, first they dropped off Gabby, then he stopped at the Evans' house, Ryan got out and walked quickly to the door before going in. Troy went round to Sharpay's door and opened it for her before taking her hand and together they walked to her front door. When they reached the door Troy turned to face Sharpay before speaking.

"Umm, night Sharpay, thanks for coming with me to the prom it was best night of my life,"

"Yeah mine too, you wanna come in for a drink?" Sharpay asked as she gazed into Troy's ocean blue eyes.

"I better not after saturday as I'd probably end up staying later and then getting an earful from my parents when I got home, I would have loved to though,"

"Yeah I suppose, what did you're dad say when you got home on saturday?"

"Just 'don't do it again or you're grounded' and 'me and your mom were worried sick, what if something had happened?' stuff,"

"Cool, anyway I better go in before daddy comes out. Thanks for tonight and the lift back Troy, you're a great guy,"

"Yeah and no problem, anytime for you Shar I 'll always be here for you!" Before they knew what was happening they were both leaning in for a kiss. In a second their lips met and it sent shivers down each other's spines, Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck whilst he wrapped his around his neck. It was a short, sweet kiss (thier first one together) when after about 10secs Michael Evans (Sharpay's dad) came outside and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt princess, but I think you should come inside before you end up spending all night outside." He said to his daughter

"I will daddy, just let me ask Troy about you-know-what ok?" She replied

"OK princess, but any longer than 5 minutes and I'm coming back outside," Sharpay just nodded her head at her father's words, once he had gotten her answer Michael turned around and walked through the door, Sharpay turned back to Troy to ask him something.

"Umm Troy I was wondering if you would come to my mother's funeral? For me? Daddy said it would be ok and Ryan's bringing Gabriella, but you don't have to if you don't want to,"

"Of course I will Shar, anything for you, I'll just have to ask my parents. By the way when is it?" Troy asked her

"It's next monday during school, me and Ryan aren't going at all because we have to be there early and daddy wants us to take it easy that day. Also he's not going to be working at all that day which is going to be a change for once, I'll text you later with all the other details if your parents say yes,"

"Ok then, well I guess I better be going before you're dad comes outside, goodnight Shar!"

"Good night Troy"

Troy then gave her a peck on the cheek before turning to go back to his car, when he reached his car he turned around to make sure she was inside before going home.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sharpay got inside the first thing that had caught her eye was Ryan smiling at her befre realising...

"Hey, you were spying on me! You jerk!" She yelled at him

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright and by the looks of it you enjoyed that kiss ay" Ryan replied with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Whatever Ry, Troy said he's come to mother's funeral on monday, now if you excuse me I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" She called to him and was met with the reply "Night" She carefully climbed the stairs to her room before getting changed and doing all her night stuff. When she had finished she collapsed onto her bed with a huge smile on her face, she was happy and no-one could turn her smile up-side down, she fell into a peaceful slumber shortly after thinking about Troy and Prom.

- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - -

(Meanwhile at the Bolton Residence)

Troy arrived outside his house 10 minutes after he had dropped Sharpay and Ryan off, a smile immediately appeared on his as thought of Sharpay- his Sharpay. When he entered his house he found his mom and dad waiting for him on the couch, they had obviously been waiting for him to return so they could question him about his night.

"Why are you smiling so goofily son, what's happened?" Jack Bolton asked his son,

"Nothing dad I'm just happy that's all," Troy replied as he sat on another seat.

After a 20 minute question from his mom and dad about his night he asked them about being able to go to Sharpay's mom's funeral on momday, his parents said he could go, they understood. As soon as he had gotten their answer he had said 'night' to each of them before sprinting to his room, phoning Sharpay and waking her up before they talked about the arrangements for monday adn other radom subjects for an hour. Once they had both hung up he got changed, did his night stuff before falling into a peaceful slumber, thinking about Sharpay, as she did the same at her house after hanging up. Troy's mom and dad and Sharpay's daddy were pleased that they were both happy, and predicted they would have a strong relationship that could last.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be the last chapter just to say folks and I won't update until I have the time too and people have reviewed this chapter xx I have an idea for another chapter, but I don't know when it will be posted, also thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, added this story to favourites etc. I really really really appreciate it xx**

**Toodles xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while I've had stuff to do 'cough' homework 'cough'. Anywayz here's the last chapter, but I have other ideas it's just finding the time to write them, and thank you to the FEW people who reviewed the last chapter- really appreciated! xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( as usual except from Charles and Royal Court of Alberqerque- yay **

**

* * *

**

It was the day of Ruby Evans' funeral and everyone was dressed in black. It was half way through the procession and the preist was reciting a prayer before everyone was due to start singing 'all things bright and beautiful'.The procession shortly ended and the coffin was carried out before being lowered down into the hole which had already been dug. Sharpay, Ryan, Michael and a few other family members and close friends of Ruby's dropped a white rose each in the hole when the coffin had been lowered before dirt was being piled on top to cover the coffin. Everyone had almost gone when Sharpay approached her mom's grave again with Ryan and her daddy, tears streamed down their faces as they had been during the time in the church and throughout thay day. They all looked at Ruby's gravestone which read:

_R.I.P _

_Ruby Angela Evans_

_Loving mother, wife and friend_

_1958- 2007_

They all whispered something which was meant for Ruby to hear from heaven, they all said something along the same lines-'I miss you so much' I love you and forever will' You didn't deserve to die' etc. When they had finished 'talking to Ruby' they began to make their way back to the car where Troy accompanied by his mom and dad were waiting for them, when Troy saw Sharpay's tears he wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting her cry into his chest as he stroked her hair, layed his head on top of hers and whispered soothing things to her. They remained like this until they heard Troy's dad Jack clearing his throat indicating that the two teens had to get in the car now! They spent the rest of the day together as a group looking a pictures and videos which included Ruby in, they also spent the night there. Gabriella had been unable to make it due to she was out of the state visting relatives

- -- -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

The day of Serena's (aka murderer) trial whirled around the corner. It was a clear, crisp, Saturday morning- 11.00pm to be exact and the people who were needed where gathered in the court room in the Royal Court of Alberqerque. Serena was in the stand and trying to convinve the judges to let her off because of her mentalness(if that's even a word lol) and blah, blah, blah. Sharpay was next in the stand, where she was asked questions about her mom, if she knew Serena and other stuff. Ryan was next along with his daddy and they were asked pretty much the same thing.

When a recess was called Sharpay ran to Troy and hugged him tightly. Troy was there simply to support Sharpay like a good boyfriend should. They walked out of the coutroom with Ryan, Michael and Troy's mom and dad, together they talked about how the trial was going, Troy was the first to speak up.

"No doubt that Serena will go down, just by looking at the judge and jury you could tell, they didn't believe her one bit trust me," He told the Evans family, but more directly to Sharpay as he removed his hand for hers and placed it round her shoulders lovingly.

"Really?" Sharpay asked looking into his eyes

"Yes, no doubt about it dear! Murdering someone, well people is a serious offence even if that person has a mental condition," Troy's mum explained reassuringly

"Thank you for coming here to support us, we all appreciate it don't we.." Michael said as two 'yeahs' followed after.

After waiting for a while everyone was called back into the coutroom, they all rose when the judge walked into the room.

"Thank you for waiting have the jury reached a decision?" Judge Charles (made up name) asked the panel to his right.

"Yes we have your honour. We have taken everything into account which includes both sides of the story to help us make our decision. People recieve 10 years (I think) for killing some-one and seeing as files here show Serena has murdered 4 people, but we have also taken into account her 'mental issue' and realise she may not have had control over her actions- this affected our decision," A tall, thin, spectacul wearing woman explained. At this Serena's mouth curled into a small smile, as Sharpay gripped Troy's hand tighter.

"Your decision is..." Judge Charles asked.

"The verdict is... Guilty! However due to Serena's mental issue which has shown up on our files instead of getting 40 years, we have lowered the sentence to 30 years imprisionment and once every month she should visit a physiciatrist (please correct me if wrong)." The lady from before stated.

Serena's mouth instantly formed a frown as she was lead away kicking and screaming, whilst Sharpay, Ryan and their daddy had smiles plastered across their faces once they had heard this, and then went invited Troy and his family back to their house to celebrate. Gabriella had been unable to come to the hearing due to a Scholastic Decathlon compition.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

(1 year later)

Troy and Sharpay were still going strong, as were Gabriella and Ryan who had their ups and downs (what couple doesn't?) but had worked thier way through it. At that moment in time they were on a double date at mall, watching a film- Run Fat Boy Run (first one I thought of). Sharpay had her head on Troy's shoulder as Gabriella had with Ryan, once the movie had finished they walked through the mall holding hands before they arrived at Pizza Hut for lunch. They had had a great time together and everyone who saw the couples knew they were going to be together forever no matter what, nothing could tear them apart. The teens were due to graduate next week so they were embracing the time they had left together at East High, but luckily enough their plans for the futures/ collages were near to each other. Troy and Sharpay would be attending the same collage and Gabriella adn Ryan were going to the same college. Their collages were only an hours drive away which was convineint for them.

Just the let everyone know, after they graduated collage, Sharpay and Troy got married and had 3 children- a girl- Nicola-Mae Bolton and twins- Boy- Jamie Bolton and Louisa Bolton. Ryan and Gabriella on the other hand got married shortly after Sharpay had given birth the Nicola-Mae and went on to have 1 child- Boy- Andrew Evans

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story and sorry if it's a little suckish xx Hope you enjoyed reading this xx and Sorry if it's a little short, I kinda wanted to get it out of the way FORGIVE ME XX**

**Toodles xx**


End file.
